<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She is the Key by ElfrootAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235890">She is the Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAddict/pseuds/ElfrootAddict'>ElfrootAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halla &amp; Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Haven, Temple of Sacred Ashes, The Anchor, The Breach - Freeform, the mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAddict/pseuds/ElfrootAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is desperate to meet the person who survived the explosion at the Conclave. Things certainly didn’t go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>El'lana Aemma Lavellan/ Solas, Solas/ Cassandra Penteghast, Solas/ Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halla &amp; Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She is the Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you will allow me Lady Cassandra,” begins the stranger as he holds his staff out in front of him while keeping a respectable distance. “I can try help get answers from the prisoner. Better yet, I may even find a way to seal the Breach.” </p><p>With a unimpressed expression slapped across her face, Cassandra grumbles, “Considering the fact that you are the only one who has come forward to assist us with your… self-proclaimed knowledge,” and then releases a loud, audible sigh. “I would be stupid to decline your help. Even though you are a mage.” </p><p>Offering only a meek smile and a respectable nod as a response, the stranger holds his true intentions to himself. Should this Cassandra discover his secret, she would undoubtedly make him a prisoner, too. Or simply kill him. Naturally, neither result suits him.</p><p>With nothing left to discuss, Cassandra gestures at the stranger to follow her lead with a flick of her hand, “Come-” but quickly looks back cautiously. “What is your name again?”</p><p>“Solas.”</p><p>“Come then, Solas. The prisoner is this way.”</p><p>With their no-nonsense exchange lasting only a few heart-beats, Solas does appreciate the straightforwardness of Cassandra. As they make their way through Haven’s Chantry, Solas notices how she carries this poise of divine purpose in her stride and posture. Clearly she has an unrelenting drive to figure out who killed the Divine and the hundreds of others attending the Conclave. However, despite being the Right Hand of a murdered Divine, Solas can tell her determination comes not only from the expectations of her position, but that there is an undeniable sense of deep personal loss, too. </p><p>After several minutes of silence between them, they turn right at the end of the dimly lit passage. They then come across a single, wooden door with two guards situated on either side. </p><p>As soon as the guards notice their approach, they straighten themselves up and salute, “Lady Cassandra, Sister Nightingale has gone to speak to her scouts. Still nothing from the prisoner.” </p><p>“Thank you,” remarks Cassandra as she tilts her head back. “This is Solas. He will be assisting us. You may allow him access to the prisoner but nowhere else.” </p><p>
  <em>A wise decision, but unnecessary.</em>
</p><p>“Understood, Lady Cassandra.” confirms the guards united as they relax their arms back to their side.</p><p>Cassandra steps closer and begins to open the door before stopping half way. With heavy eyes looking down towards the ground, she looks over her left shoulder and murmurs, “I need to know how the prisoner survived,” and with her narrow, hazel eyes she looks up at Solas fiercely. “I need to know… why they killed the Most Holy.”</p><p>With her pain and confusion palpable in her voice, Solas can feel his stomach turn in knots with guilt. He may not have been the one who killed all those people, but he knew who did. He allowed them to find the key to do it. </p><p>
  <em>It was not supposed to happen this way.</em>
</p><p>Cassandra finally opens the door fully and makes her way down a few steps before stepping further into the room. Solas stops at the top of the steps and quickly takes in the space: a square, split-level room with steps that lead further down to a landing with holding cells hiding in the darkness of the faintly lit room. And in each corner of the room is a pillar, followed with a guard situated in front of each one.</p><p>“This…” murmurs Cassandra as she squares her stance on the other side of the room. “Is the prisoner.”</p><p>Looking down at the centre of the room Solas notices a small, lifeless shape lying on their right side with their back facing the door he just came through. He was expecting the prisoner to at least be awake and in a holding cell. Instead, they lay completely unconscious on the cold, stone floor. </p><p>His with staff in his right hand, Solas makes his way down the stairs. Immediately he can’t help but notice the prisoner’s elegant, female curves. The edges of her sweeping silhouette highlighted by the subtle light coming from the torches. </p><p>As Solas gets closer he notices her clothes are dirty, the edges scorched, burnt and dyed the colours of the earth. Taking his best guess, the clothes appear to be human scouting armour. Then, quite unexpectedly, Solas tries not to gasp aloud as he notices the tip of the women’s ear cutting through her silver hair, lying loose on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>She’s an elf?</em>
</p><p>With her arms behind her back and holding onto a deep frown, Cassandra breaks the silence, “The prisoner has been unconscious for almost half a day now. Nothing we have done has worked.”</p><p>Solas decides he needs to get a better look at this elf in human clothes and slowly walks around the prisoner, taking in every detail. All her angles slowly being revealed. </p><p>Now standing in front of Cassandra, and facing the prisoner, Solas supports himself with his staff as he gets down on one knee. With the room being so poorly lit, Solas leans in even closer so that he may study her face more accurately. He needs to make sure that she isn’t one of his. </p><p>Managing to get a better look, Solas is startled to find so much blood covering the prisoner’s face and notices that it clearly came from two deep wounds.</p><p>The first wound is under her corner of her right eye and about an inch long, while the second one is far more ghastly. This one is almost two inches long and runs diagonally from the left side of her mouth, crossing over her top and bottom lip, and then all the way down to her chin. The wound is so deep that it has completely split parts of the skin, revealing some of her teeth underneath.</p><p>Then he notices the simple, lavender-coloured vallaslin on her left cheek underneath her silver blood-soaked hair.</p><p>
  <em>Dalish. With the markings of Mythal. You are not one of mine.</em>
</p><p>Then quite unexpectedly, a bright bolt of luminous green magic flashes from the prisoner’s left hand, lighting up the entire room. Solas is startled and jumps back up onto his feet and looks at Cassandra quizzingly. </p><p>“We do not know what it is,” answers Cassandra with a mild shake of her head. “Her hand lets off this… magic every now and then. We believe it to be related to the Breach but not how it is related. This is why we need your help.” </p><p>“I see,” Solas looks back down towards the prisoner. “You are correct in your assessment, Lady Cassandra. This magic is indeed tied to the Breach. I will need a couple of hours, and then you’ll have your answers.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. We do not have time to waste. So the sooner you figure this out, the better.”</p><p>Cassandra then makes her way towards the door, leaving Solas behind with the prisoner and the four guards. With the four guards looming over him however, Solas knows he won’t have the freedom he needs to figure out who this prisoner is and how powerful the magic on her hand already is. With them still in the room, he can’t access certain skills and abilities, and he will need to use them in the hours to come. With a massive hole in the Veil, there is far too much at risk and no time for him to take the extra measures of precaution.</p><p>Being self-taught and a dreamer, Solas’s magic would be considered different than what a usual mage can do from the Circle, and the last thing he needs is unnecessary attention. Also, he occasionally likes to talk to himself out loud. This particular quirk helps him gather his thoughts and focus his line of thinking. And considering what he knows, he can’t have the guards hear him discuss such matters. Even if he speaks in Ancient Elvish. His privacy is essential to his success.</p><p>“Lady Cassandra, if I may have but one request.”</p><p>Almost at the door, Cassandra turns around to face him, “And what might that be?”</p><p>“I would like to be alone with the prisoner.”</p><p>The audacity of an apostate asking to be alone with the prisoner Cassandra doesn’t know and trust, causes her to catch her breath in shock as she stares long and hard at Solas.</p><p>Solas attempts to convince her, “To figure out this magic, I am going to perform a variety of tests. If anything goes wrong, I wouldn’t want anybody else to get hurt. I don’t want to put any more lives in danger.”</p><p>After a few more intense moments of staring at Solas, Cassandra then reluctantly drops her shoulders as she releases a loud sigh. With Solas being the only mage around who claims to have the necessary skills to help stop the Breach, Cassandra realises that this is perhaps out of her hands. At the moment she knows she is desperate and pulling at straws, and perhaps Solas knows this, too. Nevertheless, this apostate came to her and said with his knowledge, he would be able to help. He also took a serious risk coming to her as all mages are now declared apostates, and she has every right to take him and lock him away for simply being a mage. No one would question it.</p><p>Taking a few steps forward, Cassandra continues to glare at Solas from afar, “I am no fool, mage. You should know that I used to be a Seeker,” and points her index finger towards Solas. “So, if you try to do anything stupid, I will kill you where you stand.”</p><p>Solas gives a slight, polite head bow to indicate that he understands. </p><p>“Good,” Cassandra drops her hand and turns back around on her heel. “Guards, we will leave this mage alone with the prisoner.”</p><p>The guards reluctantly leave their positions and promptly follow after Cassandra, but not without each one giving Solas grave looks of concern. They don’t approve of this at all. </p><p>Once the door finally closes behind them, Solas relaxes his shoulders and kneels back down towards the prisoner, placing his staff on the ground. It is now so quiet, that the faint sound of water dripping in one of the cells can be heard while the prisoner slowly breathes in and out.</p><p>Solas reaches for the shackles that are keeping the prisoner’s hands tied together, and brings them closer to him as he reminds himself that the magic came from her left hand. Taking hold of her left wrist, while leave the right hand to dangle, he begins to study her palm.</p><p>Starting from the wrist and all the way through to the base of the middle finger is a large, gaping wound. The exposed flesh is seared and burnt. Now holding her wrist using only one hand, he traces over the wound with his fingers from the other. Starting from the bottom, he slowly makes his way up her palm. </p><p>Solas closes his eyes as he can feel the magic vibrating. The wound is clearly the result of the magic that penetrated her hand, which now lies beneath her skin. As Solas reaches the tip of the wound, the prisoner’s fingers involuntarily curl down onto his. Her hand is also unusually warm as it radiates static-like energy. </p><p>
  <em>How fascinating.</em>
</p><p>Solas gently places her shackled hands back onto the ground and releases a loud, audible sigh, “So, da’len. What am I to do with you?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She is the Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas is desperate to meet the person who survived the explosion at the Conclave. Things certainly didn’t go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solas takes his staff from the ground and stands to sit on the steps behind him. With the prisoner still lying unconscious on the floor, he gazes over her lifeless demeanour as she taunts him with questions. Almost mocking him.</p><p>
  <em>Who are you? How could have possibly survived? Where is my orb?</em>
</p><p>Solas swings his backpack off his shoulders and brings it between his feet. Hunching over he takes out several parchments of paper, a magically sealed ink pot, a quill, and then neatly places his backpack next to him. Like any good scholar, Solas decides to ink down his thoughts.</p><p>Frustrated with the poorly lit room, he raises his left hand and with a single gesture increases the size of the fire on the torches. The fires now burn double their normal size and therefore, doubling the light coming from them. Pleased, Solas puts his ink pot down on the step next to him, dips his quill and begins to write in Ancient Elvish.</p><p>
  <em>8440 FA:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sign of the orb. The orb has been successfully unlocked. Corypheus has perished, as expected. I haven’t seen any of my agents. They are safe then. The Temple of Sacred Ashes completely destroyed. Everyone within is dead. Except, for the prisoner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is a monumentally large hole in the Veil. Not my doing. A rift lies directly underneath it. It is the sauce of the Breach. I have met with Lady Cassandra, Right Hand of the Divine. Used to be a Seeker. She has agreed to give me access to the prisoner and accepts my help to seal the Breach.</em>
</p><p><em>The prisoner is Dalish. She has blood writing of Mythal. Not one of mine. Female. Young. Perhaps 25-30 years of age? She is wearing shem clothes. A spy for her clan? Her face is horribly wounded. In order for her to communicate, I will need to heal her.</em> </p><p>Then without warning, the ominous magic violently sparks back to life, filling the room with its bright, green glow. Solas stops writing to observe and after a moment, it abruptly stops. Solas then dips his quill back into the ink pot and proceeds in finishing up his writing.</p><p>
  <em>The prisoner has the Anchor. But not the orb. It has left an entrance wound. Will need to heal that, too.</em>
</p><p>Putting his quill and papers down, Solas gets up and walks towards the prisoner. He kneels down in front of her with his feet tucked underneath him as he attempts to study the Anchor. He couldn’t care less about the deformities on this elf’s face for the moment.</p><p>However, Solas quickly realises that should the prisoner wake up, the laceration running across her mouth would prevent her from speaking, and Cassandra wouldn’t be happy about that. Reluctantly shifting his priorities, Solas groans as he takes hold of her shoulders and guides the prisoner onto her back. Her figure now elegantly twisting as her hips still lie on their side while her face and chest look up towards the ceiling.</p><p>Holding his hands just above her face, Solas’s hands light up with white-blue cleansing magic. Before he can heal her trauma, he first needs to remove all the blood from her skin so he can see exactly how best to heal her wounds.</p><p>As his hands slowly glide and hover above her face, the blood begins to slowly lift off in tiny particles, and just before reaching his hands do they disintegrate entirely. With her face all cleaned up, Solas can now get a better look at this impostor. He brings his hands down onto his lap and stares at the prisoner with unwavering curiosity. Looking for answers that are perhaps hidden beneath her motionless face.</p><p>Unexpectedly however, only one truth reveals itself to him.</p><p>
  <em>She is… beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Shaken and disturbed by his carnal, distractive thoughts he blinks hard to regain his focus.Impossibly angry with himself for noticing her beauty, he folds his brows into a deep frown and once again raises his hands towards her face. With full concentration, Solas magically sows her skin back together. Should she have been one of his agents, he would have taken a little more care in healing her. However, he just needs her to be able to communicate, and he doesn’t have the luxury of taking his time. Solas drops his hands and observes his hastened work. The two healed wounds have left large scars on the prisoner’s skin. Echoing what was once there.</p><p>
  <em>Good enough. She should be able to speak now.</em>
</p><p>Solas then moves his attention to her hands as he takes hold of her left wrist and raises her shackled hands up towards him. With the same impatient attitude, he places his a hand over her mark and begins to heal the deep laceration, too.</p><p>As he begins to heal her hand, the Anchor flares up again. Startled by the violent outburst, Solas falls and stumbles backwards. Having been so close to the magic that came from the Anchor, Solas begins to experience small shocks of electricity all along his arm.</p><p>
  <em>The Anchor is unstable. This elf doesn’t have the ability to contain its power!</em>
</p><p>Now furious, Solas scowls at the seemingly undisturbed prisoner before him. This Dalish elf has stolen his Anchor and clearly lacks the ability to contain it. Sitting back up, he violently grabs her shackles, peels back her fingers and looks even closer at his stolen treasure.</p><p>Allowing his emotions to get the better of him, he looks at the prisoner with raw fury burning in his eyes as he barks in Elvish, “How did you come by the orb?! Where is it now? Why were you there? Why did you interfere?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Solas tosses the prisoner’s hands away with frustration and resentment. Now sitting on his rear with his legs bent and feet planted on the floor, he buries his face in his hands. After a moment, he takes in a long, deep breath and eventually releases it, warming his icy hands. He then rests his elbows on his knees, with arms dangling casually, and looks up at the ceiling above him. Agitated, bitter and terrified, Solas almost starts to weep.</p><p>
  <em>What am I to do now? At least Corypheus is dead. At least that has gone to plan.</em>
</p><p>Solas decides he needs to calm his mind and emotions. He cannot think clearly while being so worked up. His anger and self pity isn’t going to help him. He then sits straight up with his legs crossed and brings his hands towards mouth as if he is about to pray. He then chuckles quietly to himself at such a silly notion.</p><p>As he proceeds to close his eyes, he can feel his mind begin to concentrate as tries to figure this out logically out-loud in Elvish, “Corypheus had the orb. But, the prisoner has the Anchor. To receive the Anchor one must hold onto the orb. Therefore, the prisoner held the orb as it unlocked. But how did she survive?</p><p>“To survive the explosion, she would have to have to have been somewhere else entirely. However, with the Anchor in her hand she couldn’t have been anywhere else but the Conclave. With Corypheus.</p><p>“Cassandra mentioned that they found the prisoner under the rift. The rift is a gateway into the Fade. Therefore, there is only one explanation. The prisoner had somehow managed to obtain the orb. The orb then bestowed the Anchor onto her. And using the power of the Anchor, she then opened a rift, intentional or not, and entered the Fade… physically.”</p><p>Solas opens his eyes wide from shock in his revelation. He cannot believe the undeniable truth to this theory.</p><p>
  <em>No, not theory. Fact.</em>
</p><p>Realising that the only conclusion that this mere Dalish elf walked through the Fade physically, and survived is… miraculous. Solas is almost impressed. Perhaps there is more to her than he anticipated. Nevertheless, Solas can’t help but also feel a bit envious. He has only been able to enter the Fade in dream state and has wanted nothing more than to be able to walk through the Fade in his physical form.</p><p>With time running out, Solas decides to run some magical tests to hopefully unveil more certain, relevant truths. Even though it has only been a year since waking from utherena, Solas’s magical talents are still far superior to any other mage around. Just as one would expect from an Ancient Elf.</p><p>Solas stretches his arms out in front of him, closes his eyes, and clears his mind to focus only on the prisoner. He can feel primordial magic lying beneath her skin. Pumping through in her blood with every steady heart beat and coursing through her veins as well.</p><p>
  <em>She’s a mage.</em>
</p><p>He can also feel the magic from the Anchor and it is spreading. He can sense it slowly clawing its way through her body, like a sickness. At this rate, it will completely take over her body within a matter of days. And considering that the Anchor is already so unstable, she will most likely die as a result.</p><p>Solas is tempted by the idea. The orb can only connect to one Anchor at a time, and if she were to die, the orb would then be free to bestow another. And this time, it would be with Solas.</p><p>However, in the back of his mind two issues gnaw at him.</p><p>The first being, Lady Cassandra. She would not take kindly to the fact that Solas allowed the prisoner to die. She would most likely have him imprisoned or killed for not producing the results he so confidently promised her.</p><p>And the second far more important issue, is the Breach. With the Veil so unstable, there is currently hundreds of Spirits pouring through rifts across the valley. Most of them being innocent Spirits being twisted against their very nature as they are forced into the living world.</p><p>And without having any idea of where the orb is, who knows how long it would take before he would find it before he could restore order, and save the Spirits from torment.</p><p>With resentment, Solas realises he actually needs the prisoner. She needs to stay alive. If she is able to open rifts, then she should be able to close them. And in turn, seal the Breach.</p><p><em>She is the key.</em> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She is the Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas is desperate to meet the person who survived the explosion at the Conclave. Things certainly didn’t go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Cassandra barges into the room and stops dead in her tracks, “I didn’t take you for an Andrastian?”</p><p>Irritated by the sudden interruption and question, Solas drops his hands and straightens his posture, “I’m not.”</p><p>“Well, it looked like... never mind,” murmurs Cassandra she makes her way down the stairs, heading towards Solas. “So? Have you learnt anything?”</p><p>Solas stands and faces Cassandra while the prisoner lies between them. As Solas is about to begin sharing his findings, Cassandra’s face suddenly scrunches up and she cries, “For the love of the Maker, please calm those torches.”</p><p>With the same single gesture as before, Solas brings the fires to heal. With two irruptions so far, he decides to rather wait before attempting to speak again. </p><p>After a moment of neither one speaking, Cassandra eventually shouts, “So? Out with it!”</p><p>Solas squares his shoulders, brings his arms behind his back and proceeds to divulge Cassandra with his revelations, “The Breach is a hole in the Veil which is caused by the rift at the Temple. I understand that this is where the prisoner was found, yes? Rifts are a sort of gateway into the Fade and thus, demons and spirits can easily come through.”</p><p>Agitated, Cassandra folds her arms across her chest, “Why are you telling me things I already know? Get to the point, mage.”</p><p>Struggling with Cassandra’s lack of patience, Solas takes a quick, deep breath as he tries to prevent his own patience from disappearing entirely. </p><p>“My <em>theory</em>... is that the mark on her hand opened the rift at the Temple. Which in turn caused the Breach. Most interestingly however, is that I believe she used this mark to enter the Fade…physically. Resulting in her miraculous survival.”</p><p>Cassandra drops her arms, looks at the prisoner in disbelief and murmurs, “That’s… that’s what our soldiers said. They said they saw her fall out of the rift before she fell unconscious. But I… I didn’t believe them. Not truly.”</p><p>As Cassandra slowly drops her head, Solas watches her reaction with quiet curiosity as her hazel eyes darting viciously from side-to-side. He can see Cassandra realising the implications of such a feat and it is causing her great distress. </p><p>Eventually, Cassandra lifts her head up and with savage rage burning in her eyes she roars, “So, she <em>is</em> guilty!” </p><p>Looking at Solas’s cold, grim demeanour she tries to find some kind of validation for her outburst. Quickly realising however that she isn’t getting anything from him, Cassandra breaks eye contact and looks down at the floor instead. Not that she needs his validation. She just needs this prisoner to be the guilty. The sooner this prisoner is found guilty, the sooner Cassandra can avenge the Most Holy, and all those murdered people from the Conclave.</p><p>Remaining unmoved by her outburst, Solas decides not to encourage her anger. Instead, he decides to relax his shoulders a little and murmurs, “If that is what you wish to believe.”</p><p>Cassandra whips her head back at him and snaps, “What? Are you saying she’s innocent?” </p><p>“No, not necessarily. Clearly she was there. Nevertheless, we can’t yet know this prisoner’s position on the matter until she wakes. We must allow ourselves to believe that this could have also been an accident, after all.”</p><p>With her fierce gaze fixed on Solas, Cassandra doesn’t move a muscle. She doesn’t even blink.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if that frown across her face is permanent?</em>
</p><p>Eventually, Cassandra relaxes a little and tries to recompose herself, “Thank you for your… opinion Solas. But the prisoner’s fate is not up to you. There will be a trial once we elect a new Divine.”</p><p>“I apologise. I didn’t mean to overstep.”</p><p>Pleased with Solas knowing his place, Cassandra lets out a quiet huff as she turns around and walks towards the door, stopping just before the steps. She then stands with her arms crossed behind her back, legs spread slightly apart and shoulders squared.</p><p>Looking out at the silhouette of the Seeker from the other side of the room, Solas eventually says, “Thankfully, it isn’t all bad news. Surely you must now realise that if she is indeed responsible for opening the rift at the Temple-” </p><p>“Then she should then be able to close it.”</p><p>“And in so doing, possibly seal the Breach.”</p><p>Cassandra can sense from Solas’s tone of voice however that there is more he wishes to say. She lets out a loud, audible sigh and lifts her head up towards the ceiling as she closes her eyes, “There’s more, isn’t there?”</p><p>“Yes. The mark on her hand is incredibly unstable and it is spreading. It is killing her. She will die within a few days.”</p><p>As per usual, the room suddenly fills with the sound of electricity and the colour of the mark. The prisoner still lying on the stone floor, completely unresponsive. </p><p>Solas corrects himself, “Nay, hours.”</p><p>Cassandra then turns her head to her left revealing only her profile of her face, “The Breach has expanded in size since I last saw you. Could there be a connection?”</p><p>“Yes, definitely. I wager the connection between them is incredibly strong. As the Breach grows, so does the mark.”</p><p>Cassandra then turns around and walks back towards Solas as she looks down at the prisoner and murmurs, “Then we cannot let her die.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>After a while of neither of them speaking, Solas turns around and makes his way to his belongings. </p><p>“You know,” begins Cassandra. “You seem to know a great deal about this Breach and this… mark, Solas. I find it all too convenient.”</p><p>Solas perks up and spins back around to face Cassandra, “What are you implying?”</p><p>Cassandra slowly starts walking around the prisoner, heading straight towards him with her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, “I saw the way you looked at her before. There is something you’re not telling me,” and stops only inches from his face. “Do you know her? Are you two involved in anyway?”</p><p>Solas knows exactly where this line of questioning is going and has luckily prepared for such accusations. He stands his ground but allows, for the sake of appearances, his anger to get the better of him, “Are you accusing me of <em>duplicity?!</em>”</p><p>Cassandra leans in even closer, causing Solas to instinctively step backwards, “How else could you know so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looks down at Cassandra and snarls, “Let me assure you <em>Seeker</em>, I am in no way involved. I am just a - what do you human’s call it? Oh yes, a <em>hedge</em> mage.”</p><p>Thankfully, Cassandra removes herself from Solas’s personal space and continues to press ahead with her accusations, “So? That doesn’t mean you were not involved.”</p><p>Solas closes his eyes and takes in a long, deep breath. He then switches strategies and uses a softer, quieter voice and tries to convince her of his innocence, “Lady Cassandra, need I remind you that <em>I</em> came to <em>you</em> willingly. Why would I do that if I were involved?”</p><p>“Perhaps to check on your friend here? Perhaps to try to find a way to escape with her?”</p><p>Solas half smiles and lets out a quiet chuckle, “Trust me. I am in no way connected to this… <em>Dalish</em> elf here,” and straightens his face to one more solemn. “I am alone and always have been. Have I not been forthcoming? Have I not provided you with answers?”</p><p>Cassandra just continues to stares daggers at Solas before she finally relaxes her shoulders and looks away from him, letting out a loud grunt, “<em>Ugh</em>. I… apologise,” and closes her eyes as shakes her head in disbelief of her actions. “With everything that is going on…” and then opens them back up to look at Solas with kindness, “You have been nothing but forthcoming. You have, in fact, even provided us with hope.”</p><p>Solas rewards her apology with a subtle smile, “I understand. The entire situation is unnerving.”</p><p>Cassandra then turns away from Solas with her arms behind her back and looks down at the prisoner, “Can you prevent the mark from spreading?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Do so,” instructs Cassandra as she heads for the door. “I will be back in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“Lady Cassandra, once I am done here I would like to take my leave. I believe I will be of more use in the valley, killing demons. If that is alright with you?”</p><p>Cassandra stops before the entrance and sighs, “Yes, that is fine,” and once she has opened the door, she turns to face Solas and murmurs sincerely. “And thank you, Solas. I am glad you came to aid us.”</p><p>Solas bows his head, “Of course.”</p><p>Believing there is nothing more to say, Solas turns himself around with his back facing Cassandra and walks towards his belongings.</p><p>“But Solas,” murmurs Cassandra from across the room, causing Solas to stop dead in his tracks. “I must warn you. With all your proclaimed knowledge and theories, you had better be right. You better pray, to whomever you believe in, that you come from this victorious. Because Maker willing, if this is just a ploy, I will execute you myself.” and slams the door shut, almost blowing out the fire from the torches.</p><p>Solas looks over his shoulder and down towards the prisoner. </p><p>
  <em>You better be worth all this trouble, da’len.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She is the Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas is desperate to meet the person who survived the explosion at the Conclave. Things certainly didn’t go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solas is so incredibly tired of at all. </p><p>He can feel the stress pressing down onto his chest. His eyes are heavy and his body is aching. He can’t accept any of this is truly happening. How did it go so incredibly wrong? Besides the orb being unlocked, nothing else has gone to plan. Nothing has turned out as it should have. The consequences of his failure gnawing and haunting him. </p><p>With the anger and stress overwhelming in, Solas begins to clench his fists so tight that his knuckles turn white that he almost pierces his skin with his nails. He finally releases his hands and decides to finish what he started. He can’t stand being around these humans and this Dalish thief any longer.</p><p>Kneeling back down, he finishes healing the laceration on the prisoner’s hand. When it’s finally done he stands back up and holds his staff out in front of him. Normally he would of been able to control the Anchor, without the need of his staff, however with his true abilities still relatively debilitated he needs a bolster his power. </p><p>Solas closes his eyes and begins to access his ancient talents. It’s literally been a millennia since he has had to use such an enchantment and Solas is almost trembling in anticipation.</p><p>His staff lights up and is surrounded with pale, green energy. It flows and swirls like water in the air, its gentle stream encircling Solas and the prisoner. The exponential rush of the ancient power coursing through his mind and body feels like a cold breeze on a hot summer’s day. The familiar energy filling his lungs and licking his face. The tiny hairs at the back of this neck rise, sending shivers down his spine and he falls into a trance of elated emotions.</p><p>Solas takes hold of the magic from the Anchor in the prisoner’s body, releasing its clutches and subdues it into submission. The old magic obeys and falls silent as it is now completely isolated to the prisoner’s left hand. However, with the Breach still in the sky, Solas knows this won’t last long. In fact, the Anchor’s magic will always be killing the prisoner as she is simply a mere mortal. And no mere mortal could ever handle such power that is bestowed by an orb. </p><p>All Solas can do for her is delay the inevitable.</p><p>Releasing his mind from the trance, the ancient energy dissipates and he is left feeling warm and wholly satisfied with his success. Finally able to take his leave, Solas gathers his things, puts his pack on his back and darts for the door.</p><p>But before leaving, he looks over his shoulder and takes another look at the prisoner behind him. Her face still silent, with the only movement coming from her is her chest as it slowly rises and then falls. And without fail, the Anchor fires up again, filling the room with its static energy that Solas can almost taste it. </p><p>
  <em>You have no idea what you have done, do you? But you will. Dirthara-ma. </em>
</p><p>And then steps out of the room, closing the door behind him and then winds his way back to main hall of Haven’s Chantry. Once outside, Solas takes in a deep breath and fills his lungs to the brim with the cold, crisp winter air. He then looks out towards the horizon and stares at the hole in the sky. </p><p>It is beautiful, in its own way. The mighty green storm hovering above as it swirls around its own eye. And from its eye, it trails down and connects to the magnanimous rift in the temple below. It’s so powerful that gigantic boulders of the earth and pieces of the temple are floating in its clutches in a slow, almost hypnotic dance. </p><p>With all that has transpired, Solas feels he needs to confide in a friend. He certainly could use some sound advice from Wisdom or even receive a good pep talk from Courage. He then looks at the people of Haven who are running around frantically. Some healing, and others barking orders. This is where the true chaos lies, not in the sky. </p><p>The aftermath of the Conclave feels all too familiar to Solas having seen this before in a time that has long since passed. And many times more in the memories lying deep within the Fade. </p><p>Solas walks through all the commotion and out of Haven’s main gate. He then takes a right and treads through the forest in thick, freshly fallen snow. After making considerable distance between himself and Haven, he sits down on a rock beneath a frozen tree and rests his head against its rough bark. Once comfortable enough, Solas creates wards around himself for protection as he enters dream state. It doesn’t take him long, as he is more often dreaming than being awake, and his connection to the Fade is old and strong. Once his eyes are closed, his mind is turns black and empty as there is no more visual stimulus of the world around him.</p><p>Ever so slowly, the impressionable world of the Fade starts to fill his mind’s eye. It always starts off blurry and in fragments. Eventually, his vision turns clear and crisp. He can see the green haze, warped reality and tiny particle fragments lifting off the ground and into the air all around him. </p><p>Nothing makes Solas feel more at home than the Fade. It is his only real connection left to what was once a daily experience for him ages ago. It was as natural to experience the Fade as it is to breathe.  </p><p>Solas starts to wonder around and tries to find any Spirit that he can engage in, “Wisdom? Courage? Mana. Ma halani. Mir elgar-falon.”</p><p>Absolute silence. </p><p>Solas’s heart drops and starts to feel a considerable amount of concern for the Spirits he expected to encounter. They always welcome him as he would talk and wonder the Fade for hours with them. He understood them. But more importantly, they understood <em>him</em>. </p><p>After wondering for a considerable amount of time without any encounters from his friends, Solas realises this has been for naught. </p><p>
  <em>I hope they are alright and haven’t been twisted. </em>
</p><p>Solas groans and realises he isn’t going to get any advice or guidance here, and he snaps his mind back into the living world. He lets out a heavy sigh as the waking world can never be what the Fade is to him. Thedas to him, is what the Fade is to Thedas. It’s unfamiliar, frightening and scary. </p><p>No one truly dares to discover the Fade’s hidden marvels, wonders and knowledge in this current living world. Not unless they want to use the Fade for nefarious and selfish reasons. And with the help of the Chantry, everyone alive today sees the Fade as this frightening place where only demons and monsters reside. And while that is true, there are also beautiful parts of the Fade and the truly wonderful Spirits that inhabit them. Just like Thedas, there is the pure and the demented. Both sides of the same coin. </p><p>Living up to his namesake, Solas decides he alone must fix this mess if there is ever to be peace and order, albeit temporarily, so that he may find his missing orb. He has no faith in Cassandra being able stop the Breach and clearly, she has no faith in him. And who knows if the prisoner might ever wake up. </p><p>
  <em>No, I alone must to do this. I have to try attempt to seal the rifts myself.</em>
</p><p>Taking great strides through the snow, he finds the path that leads to the destroyed Temple of Sacred Ashes. As he reaches the top of the hill, he sees two guards standing in front of a large stone entrance with its massive, wooden Fereldan doors. As Solas approaches, they remove their swords from their scabbards and try to prevent him from coming through. </p><p>Solas exclaims with his hands raised, “Peace! I mean you no harm!” dropping his hands. “Lady Cassandra has explicitly given me permission to help fend off the demons. Please, let me through.”</p><p>“How do we know if you are telling the truth, mage?” one of them shouts.</p><p>“You don’t. But if I were here with malicious intent, surely I am outnumbered by at least a hundred of you? Therefore, it wouldn’t take long for you to strike me down if you so wished, yes? So then why would I come here if I meant you harm?”</p><p>The guards exchange cautious glances.</p><p>Solas continues to convince them, “The fact of the matter is, is that this hole in the sky dooms us all. Surely you won’t pass up on any help when it is presented to you so willingly? We all need to band together to defeat this evil, do we not?”</p><p>After a considerable amount of silence, they sheath their swords and then open the doors to the bridge, “Very well. You may enter,” says the other. “But we will be confirming your claim with Lady Cassandra.”</p><p>“You do that,” smirks Solas. “I am no pretender.”</p><p>Once Solas is through and on the bridge, the guards close the mammoth sized doors behind him. And without fail, everyone on the bridge turns to face him. As Solas walks across, he can’t help but see the variety of emotions slapped across their faces. Clearly, they have no shame in hiding their true feelings about his presence. And their reactions always stem from two things; he’s an elf and he’s a mage. The two concoctions damning him wherever he goes. </p><p>At least in the Fade this is never an issue. The Spirits care more about what is within than one’s outward appearance. </p><p>
  <em>I am here to save you, and all you can do is mock the knife-ear.</em>
</p><p>Finally reaching the end of the bridge, Solas winds his way up and through the valley. He eventually crosses a frozen lake with the temple almost within reach. All he needs to do now is to climb a few steep steps and he will be standing amongst the temple’s rubble.</p><p>As he reaches the top of the stairs, he hears a rift violently rip a hole in the Veil and demons come pouring out of the Fade in alarming numbers. Their loud, high pitched screeches and cries send shivers down Solas’s spine. </p><p>Using his connection to the Fade, Solas instinctively wraps himself with a protective enchantment and runs to hide behind a piece of rubble wall. Before he engages, he needs to see what he is dealing with. It’s been a long time since he’s been in the heat of battle and Solas is not one to do anything without a plan. </p><p>Peering over the top of the rubble wall, Solas sees three shade demons and a couple of wraiths. Knowing that they were most likely innocent spirits before being pulled through the rift unwillingly, Solas aches to see them being turned against their very nature. He knows he has no choice but to end their suffering, but first he must try to seal the rift so that no more spirits can come through and suffer the same fate. </p><p>With his battle plan now in mind, he stands up from his hiding spot and exposes his position to the demons wondering the rubble below. Using almost all his energy to connect to the Fade, he access the same magic he used ages ago to attempt to seal the rift. </p><p>Solas cries out in agony as he reaches the climax of his abilities and realises his magic did nothing in sealing the rift. In fact, all it’s done is announce his presence to the demons below.</p><p>“<em>Fenedhis!</em>”</p><p>“Maker, did I just see you try to destroy that thing yourself?”</p><p>Solas spins around on his heel and is completely dumbfounded to see a dwarven man running up the steps behind him. He is dressed in red rogue armour and is carrying the most peculiar crossbow out in front of him. But most alarmingly of all, is that the split of his tunic opens all the way down his chest, stopping just above his naval. </p><p>And because of this, clearly intentional choice of style, it allows his thick, golden and luscious chest hair to burst forth for all the world to see</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Elvish to English Translations:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<em>“Dirthara-ma.”</em> = May you learn (curse)</li>
<li>
<em>“Mana. Ma halan. Mir elgar-falon.”</em> = Help me my spirit friend(s)</li>
<li>
<em>“Fenedhis!”</em> = shit!</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. She is the Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas is desperate to meet the person who survived the explosion at the Conclave. Things certainly didn’t go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solas quickly hides back behind the rubble wall, “I’m sorry?”</p><p>The dwarf reaches the top of the stairs, “There is reason dwarves live underground, you know,” exhaling from almost complete exhaustion, “Way too many hills on the surface.”</p><p>Solas looks at the dwarf in utter confusion as he promptly sits down next to him. Holding his crossbow ready for attack. For the first time in a long time, Solas doesn’t quite know what to think <em>or </em>say. </p><p>“Anyway,” the dwarf continues on. “I noticed you on the bridge before. You certainly aren’t from around here are you?”</p><p>“What gave me away?”</p><p>“Oh nothing much,” he looks down at Solas’s feet. “Just the fact that you’re not wearing any shoes in the middle of winter.”</p><p>Solas can’t help himself and smiles as he releases a genuine chuckle.</p><p>“I’m Solas.”</p><p>“Varric Tethras,” extending his hand out, “At your service.” </p><p>Solas brings his hand out and shakes Varric’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Durgen’len.”</p><p>“Maker,” huffs Varric with confusion. “I hope that’s a compliment.”</p><p>Solas, always happy to teach, smiles sincerely. “It means, ‘Child of the Stone’.”</p><p>“I see,” smiles Varric in return as he shirks his shoulders. “Well I have been called worse things.”</p><p>Solas is quite taken with this dwarf, and is still trying to comprehend the fact that this Varric Tethras is now sitting next to him. Also, Solas finds it incredibly hard not to stare at his chest hair.  With the dwarf’s golden mane <em>literally</em> shimmering in the sunlight, Solas feels like Varric’s chest hair is actually staring back at<em> him</em>.</p><p>“Why are you here?” asks Solas looking purposefully into Varric’s eyes.</p><p>“Well honestly, I know a good story when I see one,” begins Varric as he strokes the side of his crossbow. “And Bianca and I have been getting a little bored. Besides,” looking back at Solas, “You’ve attracted quite the attention now, haven’t you?”</p><p>Solas peers over the rubble behind him, “Yes, it seems I-,” whipping his head back in confusion. “I’m sorry, <em>who?</em>”</p><p>“Bianca,” and with a deep, meaningful look in his eyes. “The only woman I’ll ever need,” and looks back at Solas with a smirk. “Trust me, you’re gonna want to have her around when we try to kill those demons down there.”</p><p>
  <em>It seems there is no getting rid of you and… Bianca, is there?</em>
</p><p>Solas also realises that since he is unable to close the rift himself, he will need all the help he can get in killing off the demons. And this dwarf seems to be good enough company. </p><p>Looking down at Bianca and then at Varric, Solas resides back to usual self, “I see. Well Master Tethras, shall we? I could certainly use the help.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit,” remarks Varric with a chuckle as he stands up and rests Bianca on his shoulder. “And besides, only an insane person would come this close to the temple alone.”</p><p>Solas stands up too and casts his protective enchantment on them both.</p><p>As the two of carefully make their way closer to the demonds, Varric looks at Solas confused, “Did you bump your head on a rock?”</p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p>“Then why else would you come all the way out here, by <em>yourself?</em>”</p><p>Varric and Solas soon reach the edge of the small drop and prepare to dump down into the ruins below.</p><p>“I have just come from seeing the prisoner-” remarks Solas looking towards the demons below. </p><p>“Wait, the prisoner who…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jumping down from the edge together, Solas and Varric immediately engage with the demons into a battle. Accessing his primordial magic, Solas stretches his out as he hails a rain of fire onto the shade demons. </p><p>Using Bianca’s unique firing power, Varric then goes for the wraiths who are throwing balls of Fade magic towards their direction. </p><p>“Why were you with the prisoner?” shouts Varric above the noise of their battle.</p><p>“I happen to know a great deal about the magic at play here,” shouts Solas back as he builds up a ball of electricity and hurls it at one of the shade demons, causing it to convulse into a spasm and eventually die. “And so, I came to offer my assistance in sealing the Breach.”</p><p>Varric shoots a cluster of arrows into the sky, causing them to rain down on the remaining shade demons. The demons cry out in pain as they fail to dodge the shower of arrows. </p><p>While the demons try to shield themselves from Bianca’s wrath, Solas quickly freezes one, allowing the falling arrows to shatter the second shade demon into tiny fragments. </p><p>Varric runs to take cover from the wraiths attacks and hides behind some rubble next to Solas, “What do you know that any circle mage doesn’t?” asks Varric as he starts shooting at the last shade demon, which is still trying to remove the arrows protruding out of its body. </p><p>“I spend a lot of time in the Fade,” answers Solas as he manipulates the energy in the air and creates a miniature lighting storm, electrifying the wraiths as it dances around them, “This has allowed me to seek and gain knowledge from Spirits that know a great deal more than any living person alive today.”</p><p>“Well, that’s...” murmurs Varric looking away alarmed. “Something. I guess.”</p><p>Solely concentrating on the demons, Solas simply answers, “It is,” and continues his attacks on the wraiths. “In any event, the prisoner might hold the key to stopping all of this. I have managed to prevent the magic from killing her, but she is still unconscious and I fear she may never wake,” eventually one of the wraiths fall to Solas’s magic and perishes. “That is why I came here, to try and seal the rifts myself.”</p><p>Varric stops to reload Bianca, “Well then let's hope she pulls through, as I don’t think I can live in a world roaming with demons all day.”</p><p>Then suddenly from the corner of his eye, Solas sees Cassandra flying in the air and causes the ground to tremble as she lands. Her sword drawn, and her face fierce and determined.  </p><p>Cassandra doesn’t even bother to take note of Solas or Varric, and starts screaming as she charges straight for the last shade demon.</p><p>While still comprehending the fact that Cassandra has just come out of nowhere is when Solas sees a massive ball of lightning fly passed him, instantly killing one of the wraiths. </p><p>Whipping his head around, Solas sees <em>another</em> person standing at the edge they recently jumped from. Her silver, shoulder length hair being swept up by a quick icy, breeze. And Solas can hardly believe his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>She’s alive?!</em>
</p><p>The prisoner jumps off the edge and with a staff in her right hand, runs straight towards the remaining demons. Her face is hard and serious as she builds a ball of fire at the tip of her staff and then slams the base onto the ground, causing sparks to flash out, and in the same moment she hurls the fireball towards the last wraith. </p><p>Solas watches the wraith burn alive as it finally perishes into thin air. </p><p>Cassandra then goes for the final blow with her sword and pierces straight through the shade demon, causing it to cry out in pain as it disappears into the earth.</p><p>Seizing the opportunity, Solas decides to test his theory. Everything he has endured up until now has led to this moment. With his heart pounding in his chest and adrenaline surging throughout his body in anticipation, he leaps towards the prisoner and attempts to grab her wrist.</p><p>The prisoner, startled by Solas appearing so close and also out of nowhere, steps back and they lock eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Lavender. </em>
</p><p>Solas tries to shout above the noise coming from the rift, “Quickly! Before more come through!” and then forcibly grabs the prisoner’s left wrist and aims it towards the rift. </p><p>Turning to face the prisoner, Solas watches her close her eyes as she understands what he trying to get her to do. As she tries to focus, Solas intensely focuses her face distort as she concentrates. Her determination profoundly evident. And eventually with a simple gesture, the magic of the Anchor reacts to her desires and green, electric energy shoots out from her hand and towards the rift. And because of his hold on her wrist, the static energy from the Anchor runs across Solas’s arm, but he ignores it. He only concentrates on her.</p><p>Meanwhile, the rift violently starts to expand and distort as the pressure builds. Until it finally explodes before them.</p><p><em>She closed the rift!</em> </p><p>With the rift now gone, the prisoner rips her hand away from Solas’s tense grip and brings her arms close to her body as she cradles her hand to try and relieve herself from the pain. </p><p>“What did you do?” cries the prisoner as she looks at Solas confused.</p><p>Elated by the fact that his theory of the Anchor is actually correct, Solas feels an immense amount of pressure fall off his shoulders. Also, he’s delighted that Cassandra no longer has an excuse to chop his head off. He is quite fond of having it attached to his body and intends to keep it that way.  </p><p>
  <em>You may have stolen my Anchor, but at least it wasn’t for naught. You are at least useful, for the time being.</em>
</p><p>Immediately recognising the shift in power between them, Solas knows he must gain this prisoner’s favour so that he can remain close to the Anchor. Therefore, for the sake of appearances, Solas smiles and humbles himself, “<em>I </em>did nothing. The credit is yours.”</p><p>Anxious to hear what she has to say in response, Solas watches the prisoner contemplate the reality of her situation as she looks down at her hand.</p><p>Eventually she murmurs, “At least this is good for something.”</p><p>
  <em>Humble.</em>
</p><p>Solas leaps at the chance to educate, “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand,” and releases a subtle smirk of pride. “I theorised that the mark might be able to close the rifts that had opened within the Breaches wake. And it seems I was correct.”</p><p>Cassandra then steps forward and stands next to the prisoner, adding to Solas’s theory, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”</p><p>“Possibly,” still trying to appear humble himself, Solas brings his hands forward and fiddles with them awkwardly, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”</p><p>The prisoner stares at Solas with her wide, lavender eyes and says nothing. He can see her mind trying to comprehend it all as she takes in her the reality of the situation. And even though she is trying her best to appear calm, clearly her heart is pounding and her face begins to loose colour. </p><p>“Good to know!” shouts Varric from afar as he breaks the silence between them, adjusting his gloves. “Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” and slowly walks towards the rest of the party.</p><p>“Varric Tethras,” begins Varric as the prisoner turns around to meet his advance. “Rogue, storyteller and occasionally,” looking at Cassandra. “An unwelcome tag-along.” and promptly finishes with a cheeky wink.</p><p>Cassandra’s face scrunches up as she almost releases a growl.</p><p>“Are you with the Chantry or…?”</p><p>Solas bursts out laughing with a quiet chuckle, “Was that a serious question?”</p><p><em>She really is Dalish.</em> </p><p>Varric corrects her, “Technically I’m a prisoner,” looking down and fiddling nervously with his gloves. “Just like you.”</p><p>“I brought you hear to tell your story to the Divine,” interjects Cassandra. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.”</p><p>Varric defensively throws his hands in the air, “Yet, here I am. Lucky for you. Considering current events.”</p><p>The prisoner bows her head respectively towards Varric, “It’s good to meet you, Varric.” </p><p>Remembering how Varric came to be in his company, Solas can’t help himself and playfully adds, “You may regret that stance, in time.” </p><p>Varric smiles and shifts around, “Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.”</p><p>
  <em>Chuckles?</em>
</p><p>Cassandra almost leaps onto Varric as she cries, “Absolutely not!” and lets out a loud, audible sigh. “Your help is appreciated Varric but-”</p><p>"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore,” looking deep into Cassandra’s eyes, he whispers with a cheeky smile, “You need me.”</p><p>After a long, intense stare down between them, Cassandra shakes her head in annoyance and only manages to grunt in response before walking away.</p><p>Solas then takes a few steps closer to the prisoner and points his hand towards his chest, “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” and drop his hand as he forces a smile. “I am pleased to see you still live.”  </p><p>“He means,” interrupts Varric. “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.”</p><p>The prisoner turns to face Solas with a subtle smile, “My name is El’lana. You seem to know a great deal about it all.”</p><p>Pleasantly surprised to hear such a statement from a Dalish elf, Solas offers a meek smile in return. Throughout his travels, the Dalish have <em>never</em> wanted to hear what Solas had come to say to them. They would always dismiss him, and would even go so far as to call him “flat-ears”. And although that was not the worst thing Solas has been called in his lifetime, after a couple of attempts and only receiving rejections from the very people he wanted to save, he decided to dismiss the Dalish completely. Leaving them to their pride, and fragmented knowledge, and outright lies.</p><p>“Like you, El’lana,” adds Cassandra. “Solas is an apostate.” </p><p>Solas looks slightly irritated towards Cassandra as he subtly snaps, “Technically <em>all</em> mages are now apostates Cassandra,” and with impulsive eagerness to share his knowledge, Solas looks back at El’lana, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any <em>circle</em> mage. I came to offer any help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”</p><p>“And what will you do once this is all over?” asks Lana innocently.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, quite the curious one aren’t you? </em>
</p><p>But being a master of deceit, Solas easily shifts the conversation towards something he’s more comfortable discussing and ignores Lana’s question entirely. And even though Solas is addressing El’lana directly, he makes sure he speaks loud enough for Cassandra to hear, too, “One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not,” and now purposefully addresses the Seeker, Solas turns his gaze. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I’ve seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine <em>any</em> mage having such power.” </p><p>Cassandra bows her head respectfully, “Understood,” and starts walking towards an embankment. “We must get to the forward camp. Quickly.”  </p><p>As Solas follows Cassandra’s lead, he can feel Lana’s eyes follow him. Hopefully he has made the right impression and will be able to remain close to the Anchor.</p><p>“Well,” announces Varric as he throws his hands up in the air. “Bianca’s excited.” </p><p>With the last one remaining, Lana watches on as her captor, a well-informed elf and a confident dwarf walk through the rubble and down the embankment.</p><p>And then looking down at the mark on her hand, she realises that her life will never be the same again. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>